


A colori

by DonnieTZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dreams, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Top!Teddy, bottom!Bill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill è tormentato da incubi in bianco e nero. <br/>Tutto cambia quando nella sua vita irrompono i colori...<br/><i>---<br/>Il sole sta scendendo e ogni cosa riflette la calda luce arancione della sua morte. Sembra che l'intero mondo, dai sassi alle onde, sia pervaso da una rabbia cieca, che infiamma e brucia. <br/>Basta un attimo, però, e tutto diventa blu. <br/>Una devastante, inconsolabile, infinita tristezza trapuntata di stelle. <br/>---<br/>Bill che non ha capito, non fino a questo momento, quanto dolore ci sia dietro la maschera, quanta resa incondizionata ci sia in quel mostrarsi per chi si è, senza artifici. <br/>Esporsi così, abbandonarsi così, è una condanna inevitabile. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Teddy piacciono gli uomini

Bill non ha mai sognato qualcosa di preciso, qualcosa dai bordi netti, facile da ricordare al risveglio. Le sue notti sono state popolate da figure sfuocate, dal bianco e dal nero. Ultimamente, però, quei sogni innocui hanno preso il contorno dell'incubo. Bill si sveglia con il sudore freddo appiccicato alla pelle, le lenzuola annodate attorno alle gambe e un urlo silenzioso stretto in gola. Prova a ricacciare indietro la terribile sensazione di soffocamento, prova a dimenticare l'angoscia e il terrore, strizzando con forza le palpebre e controllando il respiro. Ma niente sembra funzionare davvero. La bottiglia, in quei momenti di panico, diventa la sua migliore amica e la sua peggiore nemica.  
Sa bene cosa non sta funzionando nella sua vita: ha sempre bramato l'avventura, l'esaltazione della scoperta, il mistero di un incantesimo difficile da spezzare. Il suo lavoro alla Gringott non gli basta più. Non quando una scrivania lo separa dall'esistenza che ha sempre voluto.  
Se guarda indietro, scolandosi l'ennesimo bicchiere di whisky incendiario, incolpa le ferite che gli squarciano il viso in una cicatrice perenne che arriva fino all'anima. Da quel momento, con la paura di morire e poi di diventare un mannaro, Bill si è abbandonato ad una vita monotona. Fleur, i figli, le cravatte e i mantelli dal taglio impeccabile, i sorrisi tirati.  
Non si è accorto che, per paura di perdere il controllo su se stesso, ha lasciato che la quotidianità lo uccidesse lentamente.  
Spesso, quando le pareti di Villa Conchiglia si fanno troppo strette perché lui possa tollerarle, si materializza da qualche parte, fra le vie di Londra. Cammina senza meta, entra in qualche pub ignorando i maghi che ha finito per conoscere durante la sua vita, i loro saluti sommessi, i loro sorrisi cortesi. A volte si chiede se esista un posto in tutta quella dannata città in cui essere nessuno. Non Bill Weasley, quello della banca, quello dell'Ordine e della guerra. Solo nessuno.  
Una di quelle notti si ritrova davanti al Wicked, a fissare le lettere dorate dell'insegna. Ha già sentito quel nome, ma non saprebbe ricordare davvero dove. Quando si decide ad entrare, gli è improvvisamente chiaro di essere troppo vecchio per quel posto. Gruppetti di giovani maghi chiacchierano nella penombra delle candele e una band che Bill non conosce suona ad alto volume da un piccolo palco. I bicchieri, oltre il bancone, vengono riempiti di liquidi colorati e fantasiosi e Bill si chiede se potrà davvero ordinare del semplice whisky incendiario. È tutto così assurdo che sta quasi pensando di uscire, scappare e tornare a casa, al sicuro, dove sta consumando i giorni e le notti senza uno scopo. Quel pensiero lo immobilizza e il suo sguardo vaga per la sala, a cercare un motivo per restare, uno qualsiasi.  
Come un segno, scorge un viso familiare fra quella piccola folla. Stranamente sono i capelli a catturare l'attenzione di Bill: biondi, quasi dorati, come raramente li ha visti in testa a quel ragazzo longilineo e sorridente.  
Poi il viso, affilato, dagli occhi grandi e profondi.  
Teddy Lupin.  
Quando alla mente si affaccia la consapevolezza di conoscerlo, lo sguardo del ragazzo si alza verso di lui in modo distratto, forse per un'occhiata data sovrappensiero all'intera sala. Teddy non smette di ascoltare la persona che ha di fronte, né di sorridere, ma i suoi capelli cambiano improvvisamente colore. Si schiariscono, impallidendo fino a tingersi di un candido color perla.  
Bill pensa a quando aveva la sua età e tutto sembrava possibile, a portata di mano. Si ritrova a sorridere- più a se stesso che al ragazzo – ma Teddy distoglie lo sguardo, rendendo Bill cosciente in modo imbarazzato del suo gesto fuori luogo.  
È il padre di Victoire, agli occhi di Teddy, e dev'essere scomodo ritrovare un adulto – un genitore – nello stesso pub dove si aveva tutta l'intenzione di divertirsi.  
Bill ordina il suo whisky più per impegnarsi in un'attività che per un vero e proprio motivo, promettendosi di bere e abbandonare quel posto in fretta. Fissa il fondo del bicchiere attraverso il liquido ambrato con ostinata concentrazione, ma qualcuno gli è presto vicino.  
“Sei da solo?” domanda un uomo, con un sorriso ampio dipinto in viso.  
Bill lo squadra, confuso, registrando che dovrà avere circa trent'anni e buona parte della sua vita davanti a sé.  
“Come?”  
“Ho chiesto se sei qui da solo o se aspetti qualcuno.” ripete l'uomo, facendosi un poco più vicino per sovrastare la musica amplificata da un incantesimo.  
Bill continua a non capire il senso di quella domanda e fissa confuso il suo interlocutore, chiedendosi quanto sia colpa dell'alcool e quanto del sonno.  
“Posso offrirti qualcosa?” continua l'altro, imperterrito.  
Così, improvvisamente, Bill comprende. Si guarda attorno, spaesato, notando come non ci sia una singola strega nell'intero locale. Due maghi si stanno baciando, poco lontano e Teddy, dall'altro angolo della sala, gli getta una rapida occhiata apprensiva.  
 _Teddy, Teddy, Teddy..._  
Bill realizza che avrebbe dovuto ricordare la risposta che Victoire aveva dato a cena, tempo prima, quando le aveva chiesto se lei e il giovane Lupin stessero davvero insieme.  
“A Teddy piacciono gli uomini.” aveva riso lei.  
Bill si allontana appena un poco, sorpreso, e sorride incerto all'uomo che ancora aspetta un assenso.  
“No, grazie, ho già questo.” mormora, alzando il bicchiere.  
L'altro fa un piccolo gesto di resa e si allontana, lasciando Bill confuso e spaesato.  
Non dovrebbe essere lì, di questo è consapevole in maniera quasi fisica, eppure non vuole tornare a casa. Forse, da qualche parte, è quasi incuriosito da quel mondo su cui non ha mai indagato, su cui non ha mai speso neanche un pensiero. Così cammina, seguendo il perimetro della sala, cercando di non sbirciare i movimenti di Teddy, nascondendo la curiosità. È costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo più di una volta, quando gli occhi del giovane incontrano i suoi.  
Nel frattempo, i capelli di Teddy si tingono di un rosso cupo che, nella penombra del locale, appare quasi nero.  
Il whisky di Bill finisce, ma la voglia di tornare a casa non arriva. Così si ritrova ad ordinarne un altro e poi un altro ancora, finché non è costretto ad appoggiarsi al muro per non barcollare, per non rendersi più ridicolo di quanto non si senta.  
Ed è in quel singolo istante sfuocato, in quel momento dilatato dall'alcool, che lo vede. Teddy lo guarda. Non è più solo uno sguardo, ma un invito, un incoraggiamento, una sottile preghiera d'occhi. Poi, camminando con sicurezza, si rifugia dietro la porta del bagno.  
Le gambe di Bill, stupide e autonome, finiscono per muoversi. La figura massiccia dell'uomo taglia la sala a metà, ignorando le persone contro cui si scontra, ignorando la vertigine e la paura, ignorando perfino quella parte di mente che urla e scalpita per avere spiegazioni su quel gesto.  
Nel bagno, solo il silenzio.  
E Teddy, immobile, davanti ad uno specchio dagli angoli polverosi e ad una fila di lavandini scalcinati.  
Bill vorrebbe parlare, dire qualcosa che abbia senso e che sembri innocuo, casuale, leggero, invece non riesce a slegare il suo sguardo dai grandi occhi del ragazzo. Vorrebbe scusarsi, magari dando la colpa all'alcool, per qualsiasi sciocco pensiero abbia avuto o stia avendo, invece quel silenzio impregna l'aria e loro non possono fare altro che guardarsi e guardarsi.  
È Teddy, con gesto rapido, ad avvicinarsi e a spingerlo dentro uno dei cubicoli. Lì lo spazio è stretto, l'aria sembra inesistente, e il respiro di Bill si mozza nei polmoni.  
Ma prima che possa dire una singola cosa, prima che quell'assurdità acquisti senso e lui possa capire se si tratti di un sogno o di un incubo, Teddy è in ginocchio davanti a lui, ad armeggiare con i suoi pantaloni. Bill vorrebbe allontanarlo, ma c'è una strana eccitazione aggrovigliata nel suo ventre e una nebbia indissipabile nella sua mente. Così finisce per lasciarlo fare, senza domandare e senza chiedere.  
E più Teddy si spinge in là, con la bocca e con le mani e con quei suoi occhi che hanno il potere di turbare Bill in modi nuovi e pericolosi, più l'altro non sa cosa fare. Si perde, Bill, e le sue dita si insinuano fra le ciocche rosso cupo di Teddy per spingerlo a sé, per afferrare quel piacere sconosciuto e proibito.  
Non dovrebbe. Ma vuole, vuole, vuole.  
Sembrano passare solo secondi quando Bill perde il controllo e si abbandona, implodendo ed esplodendo, strizzando gli occhi fino a veder baluginare infiniti colori nell'oscurità. Tutto è buio dietro le palpebre e, per un istante, infinitamente _giusto_.  
Bill espira e inspira nuovamente, come ad imparare di nuovo a farlo correttamente.  
Quando apre gli occhi, ciò che è appena successo lo colpisce con forza. Teddy si passa il dorso della mano sulla bocca e lo guarda. Bill non ha idea di cosa significhi quello sguardo, ma vuole scappare e scappare fino a dimenticare quello che è accaduto.  
I capelli di Teddy si tingono di un rosso diverso da quello di poco prima, acceso, vibrante, che urla _imbarazzo_. Bill non resiste, spalanca la porta e scappa fuori, nel freddo della notte londinese.


	2. Ma ti è piaciuto

_Miele, una linea sottile che si allarga e si spande. O, forse, oro? Sì, oro liquido, che cola e si assottiglia. Bill vorrebbe quasi allungare le dita - se solo fosse possibile - e bagnarsi i polpastrelli per tastarne la consistenza._   
_Ma non può, lo sente._   
_Non deve._   
_Perché non è oro. Lentamente, quella sottile linea liquida diventa pallida e perlacea. Sangue di unicorno, lucente e invitante. Oh, Bill ne ha voglia, lo desidera, vorrebbe affondarvi le mani e berne, berne, berne._   
_Non può, non deve, non osa._   
_E quel sangue diventa improvvisamente umano, di un rosso cupo e intenso. Non si limita più a colare, diventa un getto. E Bill può quasi avvertirne il calore. Aumenta e aumenta, pompato da un cuore invisibile, che lo ingrossa, finché non invade ogni cosa. E Bill vorrebbe urlare, fuggire, ma non è lì, non lo è mai stato._

Quando si sveglia, Bill si alza a sedere senza neanche rendersene conto. Il suo cuore sta battendo come impazzito e il respiro è un corto affanno che lo soffoca.   
“Ho chiamato in banca e ho detto che non stai bene.”  
La voce di Fleur lo raggiunge e Bill si rende conto di essere sul divano. Ha la bocca impastata e un mal di testa insostenibile, ma alza lo sguardo per trovarla poggiata al tavolo della cucina, con una tazza fra le mani, vestita di tutto punto per il lavoro.   
Bill si schiarisce la voce, prima di parlare.   
“Grazie.”   
“Non ringraziarmi, Bill, e pensa a rimetterti in sesto.”   
Non è un vero rimprovero, quello pronunciato con l'accento francese che Fleur non si è mi decisa a perdere, ma un appunto stanco.   
Sono entrambi esausti da quella situazione, dopotutto.   
“Fatti una doccia, mangia qualcosa e torna a letto.” conclude lei, prima di adagiare la tazza nel lavandino con un incantesimo che la renderà nuovamente lustra.   
Bill la osserva indossare il mantello e uscire dalla porta per smaterializzarsi fuori dalla zona protetta dagli incantesimi, ma non la saluta. Non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato dall'ultima volta in cui si sono davvero salutati, in realtà.   
Si trascina al piano di sopra. I piccoli sono in Francia, dalla nonna, per le vacanze di Natale, mentre Victoire si sta godendo una breve vacanza dal suo stage ministeriale. Una vita perfetta, un quadretto che Bill non vuole incrinare facendo rumore, svegliando Victoire perché si renda conto che suo padre è completamente perso. Così cerca di fare piano, quando si infila in bagno. Lo specchio rimanda un'immagine pietosa, fatta di barba rossa e occhiaie scure.   
Occupato a gestire quel generale malessere, Bill realizza in ritardo quanto successo la sera prima. Quando il ricordo arriva, però, è forte e doloroso.   
_Non può essere successo davvero, si ripete, non posso aver fatto qualcosa di tanto stupido, di tanto sbagliato, di così..._  
Non trova neanche le parole per razionalizzare il tutto e si infila sotto la doccia cercando di soffocare il pensiero di Teddy.   
_Devo averlo immaginato, dev'essere stato un sogno, non può essere successo._  
Quasi si convince, Bill, anche se il suo corpo reagisce in modo evidente ripercorrendo i dettagli della sera precedente: la sensazione del gracile corpo di Teddy raccolto sotto di lui, la sua bocca, lo spazio stretto del bagno, le piastrelle sotto le ginocchia del giovane Lupin, e il suono delle sue labbra, il colore dei suoi capelli. I pensieri si ammassano, disordinati, mentre l'acqua calda culla Bill in uno stato di trance che sembra durare ore.   
Quando finalmente esce dalla doccia, è consapevole di due cose: è tutto terribilmente vero e, per la prima volta, i suoi incubi sono a colori.

_In qualche modo, tutto è di un rosso intenso, scuro, impenetrabile. Lontano, da qualche parte, Bill sa che si nasconde la promessa di un piacere proibito. Ma in quel dedalo, in quell'assurdo e scomposto mondo ramificato, tutto è troppo rosso perché lui possa orientarsi. Così annaspa, alla ricerca dell'estasi che desidera e non può avere. Il rosso si incupisce, spegnendosi piano. E Bill, fra le labbra, ha un grido disperato._

È il suo stesso urlo a svegliarlo. É a letto, dove si è buttato dopo la doccia, ma non si sente affatto riposato. Getta un'occhiata rapida all'orologio e si accorge che manca poco a mezzogiorno. Dal piano di sotto arrivano voci spensierate e rumore di stoviglie.   
Sospira e, concentrando le sue forze nell'impresa, Bill si decide ad alzarsi. Indossa abiti scuri e pratici, prima di scendere.  
“Avrei dovuto cucinare qualcosa, scusa Vic...”  
La voce di Bill gli si spegne in gola. Al tavolo, occupati nei preparativi di un pranzo veloce, ci sono Victoire e Teddy.   
“Non preoccuparti, papà. Mamma ha lasciato un biglietto dicendo che non stai bene. Ho preparato del brodo di pollo.”  
“Ne ha preparato tanto da sfamare l'intero mondo magico.” aggiunge Teddy, sorridendo.   
La sua voce è calda e spensierata, ma non riesce a nascondere del tutto una nota quasi incerta.  
“Grazie.” risponde brusco Bill, prima di seguire il gesto ampio della figlia e prendere posto.   
I suoi occhi non lasciano Teddy un istante. Non lo vuole lì, non lo vuole a parlare con Victoire. Se dovesse confessare quanto accaduto? Se dovesse minacciare il precario equilibrio della sua famiglia?  
“Mamma dice che avrà qualche giorno di vacanza e che a Natale ci materializzeremo dalla nonna. Non vedo l'ora di vedere Dominique e Louis. Quando sono qui sono insopportabili, ma quando non ci sono questa casa è così silenziosa.”  
Le sue parole cadono nel silenzio, ma Victoire non si scoraggia e continua a parlare: lo stage, il futuro, i progetti, il Natale.  
“Non verrò con voi. Ho promesso che sarei andato alla cena dell'Ordine, quest'anno, e sai com'è tua nonna quando non mi vede per un po'.”  
“Ma, papà...”  
“Mi dispiace.” la interrompe lui, secco.   
La quiete che cala dopo quelle parole è pesante e tesa. Bill alza spesso lo sguardo e incrocia quello di Teddy. I suo capelli sono passati dal tranquillo azzurro iniziale a un rosso acceso di imbarazzo, per poi scivolare verso un porpora intenso e sanguigno. Continua a portarsi il pollice fra le labbra, in un gesto che Bill non sa interpretare, a metà fra la timidezza e l'invito esplicito.  
A spezzare l'atmosfera arriva un ticchettio ostinato e continuo.   
“Cos'è?” domanda Teddy, guardando Victoire.   
“Dev'essere un gufo al piano di sopra, vado a dare un'occhiata.” risponde lei.  
Bill vorrebbe quasi afferrarla per il braccio e imporle di restare, ma si limita a serrare la mascella e a fissare Teddy.   
Quando restano soli, si decide a parlare.   
“Cosa fai qui?” sibila.  
“Dovevo vedermi con Victoire.” ammette candidamente Teddy, abbozzando un sorriso quasi divertito, “Perché? Qualche problema?”  
“Non mettere su questa recita con me, Ted, non funziona.”  
Il sorriso di Teddy si spegne subito e i suoi capelli sfumano in un arancione fiammeggiante.  
“Quale recita? Se qualcuno recita, a questo tavolo, direi che non sono io.”  
Bill fissa il piatto. È arrabbiato con se stesso per essere finito in quella situazione, si sente in colpa, triste, stanco, confuso.   
“Ero ubriaco e...”  
“E ti è piaciuto.”  
“No, sul serio, Ted. Ero ubriaco e non doveva succedere. Non con te, non con...te.”  
Teddy sta per rispondere, la bocca quasi aperta, ma Victoire torna con una lettera stretta in pugno e un sorriso dipinto in viso.   
“Sono i ragazzi. Nonna li ha portati a Parigi e...”  
“Meglio che vada.” la interrompe Teddy.  
I suoi capelli sono diventati blu scuro, ma lui non perde il sorriso spavaldo e l'atteggiamento indifferente. Victoire sembra notare tutti quei dettagli discordanti e il suo sguardo si fa improvvisamente interrogativo. Prima che possa dar voce alle sue domande, però, Teddy ha già superato la porta per sparire fuori, nel vento freddo della costa.   
“Cosa è successo?”  
“Nulla.” risponde Bill, concentrandosi sul brodo di pollo più di quanto non sia necessario.  
“Seriamente, cosa?”   
Victoire, ostinata e risoluta, ricorda tanto Fleur. È una donna, ormai, e Bill cerca di ricacciare indietro la nostalgia dei tempi in cui era piccola e il papà era il suo eroe.   
“Non deve per forza andarmi a genio, giusto? È un tuo amico, e mi sta bene.”  
“Che significa? Ti è sempre piaciuto Teddy.”  
Bill cerca di racimolare una scusa, una spiegazione che abbia senso.   
“Beh, ha smesso di piacermi.”  
“Ultimamente sei strano. Te ne stai sempre imbronciato, non credere che non me ne accorga. Secondo te perché mamma ha mandato via i ragazzi? E adesso questo. Qual è il problema con Teddy? Spero non sia quello che credo, perché in quel caso avresti un problema anche con me.”  
“Quello che credi?” domanda Bill.  
“Sai di cosa sto parlando.” risponde lei.  
“Cosa... no. Non c'entra nulla _quello_. Non è... no.”  
Lo sguardo di Victoire si tinge di delusione più il padre fatica a trovare le parole e sembra che questo le basti per decretare la sua colpevolezza. Così si ravvia i lunghi capelli biondi in un gesto dolorosamente familiare, e sparisce anche lei oltre la porta.   
Bill resta solo, uno strano dolore all'altezza del petto e la sensazione che tutto gli stia sfuggendo di mano.   
Sa che dormire sarà praticamente impossibile, una volta scesa la notte.

_Dalla costa, Bill guarda verso il mare. È lì, eppure non c'è davvero, in un gioco di ombre la cui spiegazione non riesce a formulare._   
_Ciò che davvero conta è il cielo._   
_Il sole sta scendendo e ogni cosa riflette la calda luce arancione della sua morte. Sembra che l'intero mondo, dai sassi alle onde, sia pervaso da una rabbia cieca, che infiamma e brucia._   
_Basta un attimo, però, e tutto diventa blu._   
_Una devastante, inconsolabile, infinita tristezza trapuntata di stelle._

Bill si sveglia nel suo letto. Non è stato un vero e proprio incubo, ma qualcosa di inconscio che ha lasciato dietro di sé solo l'eco del senso di colpa che lo ha perseguitato dal pranzo.   
Fleur dorme, respirando piano nella profondità del suo sonno, e Bill sta attento a non svegliarla mentre si alza e si veste.   
Non sa cosa sta facendo, non fino in fondo, ma ha bisogno di parlare con Teddy. Così esce, stringendosi addosso il cappotto, per poi materializzarsi poco lontano dalla casa di Andromeda. Gli basta un semplice incantesimo per verificare la presenza del ragazzo e uno ancora più facile perché un testardo sassolino si metta a bussare contro il suo vetro. Passa solo qualche istante e Teddy scosta una tenda per sbirciare di sotto. Bill può vederlo aggrottare le sopracciglia con fare interrogativo, prima di scomparire nuovamente alla vista.   
Un minuto dopo – tempo in cui Bill si è chiesto se sarebbe davvero sceso, se avrebbe davvero voluto parlare con lui – Teddy compare in strada, in un caldo maglione che sembra avvolgerlo come un bozzolo, i capelli perlacei per la sorpresa.  
“Ehi.” dice a Bill, stringendosi nelle braccia.   
“Ho bisogno di parlarti, dopo oggi.”  
“Senti, non devi agitarti troppo, non dirò niente a nessuno.” chiarisce Teddy, mentre i capelli tornano di un blu che si confonde con la notte scarsamente illuminata dai lampioni.   
“Andromeda sta bene?” domanda Bill, per stemperare il peso dell'intera situazione con una conversazione normale.  
“Dorme. Ha una certa età, ormai.”  
“Già.”  
Restano in silenzio, gettandosi brevi occhiate di tanto in tanto e scrutando la strada.   
“Ma ti è piaciuto.” ribadisce Teddy, tornando a dipingersi in viso un sorriso ostentato che ha i contorni di una maschera portata troppo a lungo.  
“Ted.”  
“Ammettilo e non ne parleremo più.”  
Bill è dolorosamente consapevole che siano troppo vicini, che Teddy stia cercando di farlo crollare, che ci sia un gioco in atto di cui non ricorda bene le regole. Ma questa è solo la superficie delle cose, la crosta sottile. Sotto c'è qualcosa, Bill lo sa, e lo spaventa l'idea di scoprirlo.  
“Sì, ma non conta. Non doveva succedere. Mi dispiace, Ted, non dovevi essere coinvolto nei miei... _problemi_.”  
“Direi che posso farmelo bastare.” ammicca l'altro, fingendo soddisfazione per quella resa e per le scuse improvvisate.   
Si guardano, il tempo si stiracchia nel silenzio, e poi finiscono entrambi per sorridere. Teddy si porta una mano fra i capelli, che si schiariscono appena un poco. Bill, nonostante la penombra, può scorgere l'azzurro che tanto lo tranquillizza quando spunta in testa a quel giovane, gracile ragazzo.   
“Mi piace. _Ted_.” ripete Teddy.  
“Sei cresciuto, ormai.” risponde Bill, stringendosi un poco nelle spalle “Ora è meglio che torni a casa.”  
Si separano, un rapido gesto della mano come saluto, ma Teddy lo ferma con voce decisa.   
“Posso chiederti una cosa?” domanda.   
L'altro si volta e annuisce.  
“Come stai?”  
E Bill, davanti a quel genuino interesse, sente qualcosa incrinarsi e andare in mille pezzi, da qualche parte, dentro. Non sa come dirlo, non sa come spiegarlo, ma tutto perde contorno e equilibrio, finché gli occhi di Teddy non restituiscono un nuovo asse all'intero universo.   
“Male, Ted. Ma non devi preoccupartene.” conclude, prima di smaterializzarsi.

 

 

 


	3. Ti ho fatto male?

 

I giorni successivi sono scanditi da sogni che non fanno paura se non per i significati che Bill non riesce a dare. Sono colori in cui lui annega, in cui si perde, in una dolce agonia che lo pervade d'azzurro e di rosso, di blu e di giallo.   
Fleur e Victoire si smaterializzano una di quelle mattine, gli sguardi duri dietro le iridi chiare mentre salutano Bill. La casa diventa silenziosa, battuta da un vento freddo che ulula contro i vetri.   
Bill inizia a bere presto, la bottiglia stretta in pugno e un pensiero ostinato che non vuole proprio sparire. Non sa come uscire da quella situazione, non lo sapeva neanche prima che le cose si complicassero. Gli occhi di Teddy, i suoi capelli, le sue lunghe dita, la pelle tesa del collo, sono una tortura infinita che non vuole abbandonarlo.   
Vuole vederlo e sa – con bruciante consapevolezza di ciò che è giusto e di ciò che è sbagliato – che non dovrebbe volere nulla.  
È con tutti quei pensieri confusi che si materializza al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place. Quel posto continua a mettergli i brividi e non ha davvero idea del perché le cene del vecchio Ordine della Fenice debbano tenersi lì. Entra mesto e viene investito dall'allegria festiva dei presenti. Nipoti, fratelli, parenti e amici si stanno salutando. Molly Weasley sta trafficando con teglie e pentole, come sempre.   
“Bill!”  
Quando si accorgono della sua presenza, viene trascinato in quel vortice vivace e spensierato. Non ci sono troppe lacrime, quando tutti si rivedono, e il ricordo delle persone che non ci sono più è un sorriso malinconico più che vera tristezza.   
Fra quella piccola folla, fra i sorrisi e le pacche sulla schiena, lo sguardo di Bill viene trascinato su quello di Teddy. La sorpresa viene subito soffocata dalla ragione: ovvio che ci sia, ovvio che si trovi a celebrare i suoi genitori. Eppure Bill non riesce a calmarsi, non riesce a imporre lucidità alla sua mente e il giusto ritmo al suo respiro. Non serve darsi dello stupido, non serve sottolineare quanto sia sciocco sentirsi così, non serve neanche rimarcare il senso di colpa pensando a Remus e Tonks.  
Quanto ha pensato a lui? Quanto si è consumato nel ricordo di quel bagno, di quel piacere, dipingendo nella mente scenari impossibili?  
Per tutta la cena non riesce a staccare gli occhi da Teddy e l'altro non fa nulla per nascondere il suo sorriso spavaldo. Il pollice vaga, si appoggia fra le labbra. Le dita scorrono fra i capelli. Le parole – chiacchiere con chi gli siede vicino – gli escono naturali.   
Ma i suoi capelli sono rossi, cupi, e fanno il paio con le pupille dilatate e lo sguardo eloquente che dedica a Bill di tanto in tanto.   
Non c'è abbastanza whisky incendiario per soffocare il desiderio di perdersi, di sbagliare e sbagliare fino ad abbattere qualsiasi limite.   
Solo quando la notte si fa buia e qualcuno dei più giovani inizia a protestare per il sonno, tutti iniziano ad alzarsi. Bill ha promesso a Molly che si sarebbe fermato lì a dormire – come se stare a Villa Conchiglia da solo fosse una specie di peccato capitale -, ma sente uno strano fastidio all'idea di dover rinunciare alla visione di Teddy, a quella tentazione spavalda tinta di un'impercettibile insicurezza.   
Solo quando resta qualche Weasley e Teddy non accenna ad andarsene, Bill capisce che anche lui resterà lì. E, allora, ha paura.   
Perché lo vuole, con una forza e un'intensità che ha sentito solo tanti – troppi – anni indietro. Vuole sentirlo contro di sé, stringerlo, accarezzarlo. Vuole scavare a fondo, scoprire cosa si nasconde dietro il suo sorriso, farsi riparare, stringere, amare.   
Con il timore che tutti quei pensieri siano evidenti sul suo viso, Bill si rifugia in una delle stanze per tentare di dormire.

_Bill è avvolto dal grigiore. Sta camminando lungo i corridoi di Grimmauld Place, i piedi scalzi, il fiato corto. Allunga una mano, sente sotto il palmo la lucida sensazione di una maniglia. Quando la porta si apre – una porta che Bill non ha realizzato fosse lì finché non l'ha spalancata – tutto viene tinto di vermiglio. È caldo, soffice, piacevole._   
_Lì, in quella stanza senza confini, c'è Teddy._

Bill si sveglia. Ancora una volta sembra che la sua mente lo stia proteggendo da ciò che i suoi sogni significano, anche se ormai è evidente.   
Quel desiderio sta assumendo le sembianze dell'ossessione, scavando in profondità e corrodendo come ruggine. È arrivato prima della ragione, prima della consapevolezza, prima della condanna.   
“Ti sento scalpitare dalla stanza a fianco.”  
Teddy è sulla porta, le braccia incrociate sul petto e una maglietta sottile sopra i boxer. Bill si siede fra le lenzuola, cercando di riprendere il controllo sul corpo scosso, sbirciando nella sua direzione senza guardarlo apertamente.   
“Vuoi che ti dia una mano a rilassarti?”  
La frase di Teddy è detta con voce maliziosa, ma incontra l'astio di Bill, nato dal desiderio trattenuto a stento e dalle notti agitate che si accumulano.   
“Perché fai così?!”  
Teddy ammutolisce, davanti a quella domanda sputata fuori fra i denti, e il suo sorriso si spegne. Si passa una mano fra i capelli proprio mentre Bill accende una candela con un gesto veloce della bacchetta.   
Blu. Come la notte nei sogni di Bill.   
“Volevo solo sapere se... volevo essere certo stessi bene.” mormora, serio, la mascella contratta per trattenere qualcosa che Bill non riesce ad interpretare.   
Ancora, come una dipendenza da cui è difficile uscire, si guardano, si osservano, consumandosi con gli occhi. È Teddy – fragile, forte Teddy – ad entrare nella stanza, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, per scagliarsi sul letto. Contro Bill, labbra su labbra, con disperazione, infilando in quel bacio una preghiera, una supplica, un bisogno di accettazione che lascia Bill in pezzi.   
Bill che non ha capito, non fino a questo momento, quanto dolore ci sia dietro la maschera, quanta resa incondizionata ci sia in quel mostrarsi per chi si è, senza artifici.   
Esporsi così, abbandonarsi così, è una condanna inevitabile.   
“Ted.”  
Si allontanano di un fiato. Negli occhi di Teddy luccica una tristezza estrema, che Bill osserva senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo, come uno spettacolo bellissimo nella sua devastazione.   
“Non mi allontanare.”  
Nel pronunciare quelle parole, il fiato di Teddy si infrange sulle labbra umide di Bill.   
“Non ora che sei così vicino. Non dopo tutto questo tempo in cui io...”  
Teddy si blocca, le mani ancora artigliate alla maglietta di Bill, gli occhi grandi che non si vergognano di mostrare quella supplica. All'altro non resta che chiedersi quanto tempo si possa passare ad amare qualcuno così, quanto tempo si possa sopportare un desiderio così forte e così distruttivo. Per lui sono passati solo dei giorni, quanto per Teddy? Non vuole neanche immaginarlo.  
“Non ne usciremo intatti, Ted. Ci faremo male e faremo male a chi ci sta vicino.”  
“Non capisci che non importa?! Non capisci che non ho scelta?”  
“Sei giovane, certo che hai una scelta.” ribatte Bill.   
“Ti prego, solo per questa notte, solo ora. Stringimi e fingi che possa essere così, ok?”  
Passa un istante infinito  
Poi Bill cede.   
Cade, si lascia andare, si abbandona, si stringe a Teddy con forza. Per un attimo, fra quelle braccia, crede quasi sia possibile. Il bacio che segue è profondo, di tristezza ed estasi. Un addio che è anche un inizio, un principio che è fine. Si baciano contro il materasso, si spogliano, lasciano che la scia calda dei polpastrelli si imprima sulla pelle dell'altro. Bill apre le gambe, fa spazio a Teddy che lo manovra con mano decisa, e si sente esposto, volgare, con la bocca aperta a quel sospiro che non sembra neanche suo. Vuole sentirselo dentro fino all'anima, solo per questa volta, senza dover chiedere scusa all'universo. Vuole essere suo, dimenticando tutto il resto.   
Teddy compone la sua firma di labbra e dita, i suoi marchi di possesso sul corpo di Bill, quasi con rabbia, con la frustrazione di chi ha aspettato tanto, di chi non vuole finisca mai, di chi non ne avrà mai abbastanza. Quando si spinge dentro Bill, fissandolo negli occhi, una ciocca rosso cupo che ricade sulla fronte, libera un verso roco, come il rumore di qualcosa che torna al suo posto.   
Bill si abbandona al suo controllo, le gambe raccolte, il corpo di Teddy che preme, un dolore acuto a farsi spazio nella carne. Un dolore che lo tiene in vita, che rimarca la sua esistenza, che lo fa tornare a sentire qualcosa, finalmente, nel grigiore dei suoi giorni tutti uguali.   
“Ti ho fatto male?” chiede Teddy, fermandosi.   
Bill scuote la testa e se lo spinge contro con una mano perché non smetta. Quando tutto ricomincia, la stanza si riempie di loro. Dei sospiri, della musica di due corpi che entrano in collisione, del piacere che esplode in uno e nell'altro con forza, lasciando dietro solo un istante di oblio e i muscoli che tornano a rilassarsi.   
Restano incastrati ancora un attimo, quasi increduli, per poi tornare ad essere due persone distinte. In quella rinnovata distanza c'è un freddo che Bill non riesce a sopportare. Resta steso sul materasso, a recuperare il respiro, fingendo di guardare il soffitto, ma sbirciando verso Teddy seduto sul bordo del letto.   
“Vuoi che vada?” lo sente chiedere.  
Bill si decide a girarsi, nel sentire quelle parole.   
“Resta.” mormora, prima di stringerselo contro, abbracciandolo per tenere insieme i pezzi del suo animo contorto e ferito da quel desiderio impossibile.

 

 


	4. Vieni qui

_Gli sembra una magia. Deve esserlo. Perché ci sono colori che vibrano con forza e lo avvolgono in un abbraccio rassicurante. Qualcuno, da qualche parte, gli ricorda cosa si nasconde alla fine dell'arcobaleno. Eppure quella voce è lontana, solo un'eco, e Bill è costretto a chiedere di nuovo, ancora e ancora, perché non può sentirla bene._   
_Non sa cosa sta cercando, in quel mare di colori. Non sa cosa troverà. Ha bisogno di aiuto. Perché improvvisamente ha troppa paura._   
_E tutto diventa grigio, si spegne piano, sfuma via in un nero senza speranza, soffocante._

Bill è nuovamente sveglio e ha nuovamente un urlo stretto in gola. È solo, nel letto dalle lenzuola sfatte. Sente il corpo inviare tutta una serie di segnali nuovi, dolorosi e languidi, che non ha mai sperimentato. Ma tutto passa in secondo piano, quando il cuore inizia a fare male e i suoi battiti si fanno acuminati dietro le costole.   
È stato uno stupido.   
Non per quello che ha fatto, non per quello che è successo, ma per ciò a cui ha appena rinunciato. Per paura, perché sbagliato, perché imperfetto.   
Ha rinunciato a tutti quei colori, a tutto quello che Ted avrebbe potuto dargli con quella sua disperata dichiarazione d'amore.   
Si alza e si veste in fretta. Di sotto, sua madre sta preparando la colazione, l'aria satura di profumi che ricordano casa. A Bill sembra quasi di sentire tutto dopo anni di nulla: odori, sensazioni, pensieri, colori.   
_Colori._   
“Dov'è Ted?”  
“Ted?” chiede Molly, distratta.   
“Teddy.”   
“Oh, è tornato a casa qualche minuto fa. Sembrava un po' triste, povero ragazzo. Non dev'essere facile venire qui e ricordare che...”  
Bill non finisce di ascoltarla, perché è già in strada, a smaterializzarsi.   
Quando arriva dove vuole – la stradina con i lampioni spenti e le villette familiari – agita la bacchetta con nervosismo, per i due incantesimi che già sono diventati un abitudine. Poi fissa le tende del piano di sopra con ostinazione.   
I secondi diventano minuti, e la sua disperazione è quasi palpabile.   
Quando finalmente il viso di Teddy spunta fra il cotone, lo sguardo interrogativo proprio come la prima volta, Bill riesce a dipingersi addosso un sorriso che arriva fino all'anima, che è il primo dopo troppo tempo.   
Bastano pochi istanti e la porta d'ingresso si spalanca. Teddy compare, incerto, gli occhi arrossati e i capelli scompigliati.   
“Sei sparito.” mormora Bill.   
“Mi hai dato quello che volevo, no?”  
Oltre quella sicurezza, in quel tono duro, Bill può leggere ormai tutto Teddy. Ogni cosa è limpida, come se i suoi capelli non fossero più necessari per capire i suoi stati d'animo.   
“Vieni qui.” dice Bill.   
Ma Teddy si limita a guardarlo, confuso, le braccia strette al petto.   
“Ted, vieni qui.”  
Quando finalmente si abbracciano, quando si incastrano in una stretta che può sembrare innocente a chi non ha idea di ciò che condividono, Bill trova il coraggio di parlare.   
“Non te ne andare più. Non ho smesso di sognarti una sola notte, da quella sera. E non eri tu, ma ora è così ovvio che sei sempre stato tu e... resta. Resta e troveremo il modo.”  
“Troveremo il modo.” ripete Teddy, mentre i suoi capelli si schiariscono e diventano dorati come il sole mattutino che li illumina.


End file.
